The Ancient Hero
by Nanoman94
Summary: When a long-forgotten part of Soleana's history comes back to life, It's up to Sonic, his friends, and a mysterious Knight from the past to stop it from destroying all of Mobius. Current story arc contains: events roughly 1,000 years in the past of my own make, involving the first OC I made. Rated T for violence, sexual references, and the death of minor characters.


**Story Arc 1: The Fallen Kingdom**

(A/N: The first story arc contains little to no actual Sonic characters. Many are similar, but they are not the cast of the games/comics in disguise. In a few chapters, the second arc will begin, and any sonic characters I decide to implement will be introduced then. Please don't comment, review, or pm me about your favorite, super-obscure character. OC's are NOT welcome. I'm sorry about that, but I have too many events already planned, and the inclusion of any additional characters will just mess things up. I believe I've wasted enough of your time now, here's the story. ~Nano)

Chapter 1 ~An Ordinary Job~

12th of May, 1564  
2:34 pm  
Soleana  
Elaias

I breathed heavily. The fresh air from the marketplace was always welcome, carrying the scents of various fruits, baked goods, and linens. It was a good change from the stale air of the castle interior. From my brother's forge to the various stale smells of perfumed women, it wasn't as clean as the air from outside.

I looked down, making sure my armor was in good condition. The blued steel plate was calming to me, being protective of every part of my body- save my head and my right arm. I wore no helmet, since I don't like my vision blocked, and I needed mobility in my right arm. I wasn't the fastest blade because I let a little armor get in the way. The light blue cape I wore, trimmed with gold thread and embroidered with the emblem of my family (twin fox tails entwined, modeled after my grandfather's grandfather's twin tails), hung limp in the still air.

My left hand had a gauntlet on of a different metal than the rest of the armor, and the fingers of it ended in sharp points. It was silver in color, with a slight hint of red. My brother dubbed it 'Starsteel,' on account of its gentle hue and the fact he found the metal from a fallen star. In fact, its very name was Starclaw.

My sword was belted to my waist, safely sheathed in soft leather. Starfang was a sword of the same metal as its gauntlet brother, single-edged and roughly as long as my leg- the last four inches of the blade curved upward ever so slightly. The guard of the blade was ornate and plated with gold, even though it had a steel core for stability. My famous blade's pommel held a large sapphire, the symbolic gem of both Soleana and my family.

Well, as for a fox like myself, not much to say appearance-wise. Rusty red fur lined my body, while certain details were a peppery gray. My muzzle, for example, as well as the tip of the slightly bushy tail that poked outside my armor. My eyes were the trademark sky blue that everyone in my family possessed. Several scars could be seen on my body, particularly on my right arm, as well as a long, thin one that ran across my left cheek. In addition, a thin circlet of gold rested above my eyes, partly covered by my fur and bangs.

I sighed. It looked like it was going to be another boring day. Sure, a high rank like Captain of the Royal Guard sounds exciting, but it's mostly just sitting around, filing scrolls, or both. Whatever relaxation time I have I usually get to spend with my wife, Merlina.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" A voice said behind me. As I turned, I recognized it to be that of my own right-hand man, Zephyr. He was a hedgehog just a little shorter than myself, with emerald-green eyes and unnatural (for his kind) cobalt fur. Zephyr preferred to style his quills to point downward, to look as if they were stuck in the wind his speed created. He was dressed in the standard-issue guard armor, same as mine but with both arms covered. While my mail was trimmed with gold, his was silver, to signify his status. A large lance of steel was slung across his back, and I've known him be well-versed in wind magic.

"No, Lieutenant." I replied to him. "I was simply thinking about how boring today will be. It is a blessing we live in such peaceful times, but one does yearn for…" I searched for the right term.

"Adventure, Elaias?" He suggested.

"Yes, that. And Lieutenant, even though you've known me since we were young, I do expect you to follow code and not refer to me by first name." Another sigh escaped my lips. "As much as I'd like this peace to continue, I do want to do something to make me feel like I actually am protecting the queen, not just sitting in a room, filling out scrolls."

"Well, Captain," Zephyr said, correcting his earlier mistake. "That's part of the reason I was sent to you. Queen Selana wishes to speak with you- as soon as you are able." He saluted.

"Thank you for informing me. I'll head over at once- I do not wish to incur her wrath. That's something I know of firsthand." We laughed, and I walked across the castle wall, other guards saluting me as I passed. Making my way down the staircase inside the wall, I walked towards the large oaken doors of the castle. They swung outward, an attendant who literally has nothing better to do greeting me inside.

I walked straight, up a small flight of blue-carpeted stairs to the throne room. These doors were oak as well, but smaller. They were carved with designs of dragons, one on each side, connecting their tails at the bottom and their snouts at the top. I pushed the doors open, temporarily separating the wooden beasts.

The queen sat on her throne at the far end of the hall, dressed in pale blue robes. Her sleeves were transparent, the fabric only tinted light yellow as it ran over her gray fur. The circlet of gold that was her crown rested on her head, tilted at an angle. I knew, without even receiving the look from her sky-blue eyes, that she was troubled.

I knelt down in front of her, on one knee as my left arm laid across my chest. "You have summoned me, my queen?"

"Oh, Elaias, you're always so formal. I'm your sister, you can call me by name." She said as I stood up. My sister approached me, her height comparable to my shoulder. "Please, you can be a little more relaxed around me, dear brother." Her words were soft and calming- she always had that effect on people. It's probably why she makes a good queen.

"Alright, Selana, as you wish." I responded. "My position requires a certain amount of… etiquette." I said.

"I understand, Elaias. However," She turned around, and sat in her throne once more. "I have called you here on account of what our recent expedition uncovered."

"You mean the one to the Sacred Island?" I asked.

"Yes. Gaius, the team's leader, reported that a large gemstone was radiating an incredible amount of power. They were fearful of going near it." She looked at me directly. "I ask that you accompany him back to the Sacred Island, and retrieve the jewel. If it contains as much power as he reported, it cannot fall into the wrong hands."

"What will you have me do with it when I return?"

"Lock it in the archives. That way, nobody can use its power." She replied curtly. "I'm worried, brother. It may be too much, even for you."

I smiled. "No task you give me is too difficult, Selana. I will retrieve the gem, and I will do it quickly." I thought for a second. "I will need to bring a few men with me, though."

"Alright," She said. "But no more than five. I do not want the castle defenseless while you're gone."

"I only needed three." I bowed once more, then retreated out of the chamber. I was headed farther up into the castle, to my chambers. A guard saluted as I entered the royal wing, and I stopped at a pair of light, Birchwood doors. Engraved on the doors was a sword entwined with two roses- my personal crest. I knocked, to make sure anyone was in there.

"For the last time, the door's bolted because I'm nursing." I heard a woman say. My wife.

"It's me, love." I said, answering through the door. "Surely you can make an exception for your husband?" I heard the bolt on the inside unlock.

"Be quick, Elaias. I don't want anyone seeing me only half-decent." I heard. I quickly opened the door, stepped in, and locked the bolt behind me. Merlina was sitting on the edge of our bed, looking as radiant to me as always. Her fur was a very light yellow, almost gold in color. Her eyes were as rubies, resting above her white-furred muzzle. Around her waist was a grass-green dress, and her feet were wrapped in strips of fine silk.

Clutched to her chest, nursing, was our baby girl, Mayella. She was like her mother in every way imaginable- except her eyes, those she got from me. "What brings you here, Elaias? I thought you were busy guarding the gate, as usual." My wife said.

"My sister had summoned me to the throne room." I began. I explained to her that I was leaving under her order, to get this jewel. "I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, at best. I came here to say my farewells, so you'd not worry."

"I always worry, Elaias." She said, standing and leaning close to me. "I worry every day if we would live to the next- it's just how our world works, no matter how peaceful it seems."

I brushed her hair out of her face. "Love, I will come back, and I will not leave you alone in this world. That, I promise." I leaned in, and kissed her. A short kiss, since my daughter was still in her arms, but sincere nonetheless.

"Besides," I continued, "Who would teach Mayella how to protect herself?" I leaned slightly down to kiss the top of my little girl's head, receiving a small amount of baby-talk from her.

"She does take after you. She's already figured out how to climb out of her crib." Merlina said.

"And with your radiant beauty, she'll be trouble later on." We laughed, andi waved farewell as I exited the room.

~The Castle Wall~

"Front and center!" I shouted. Zephyr ran up to me instantly, saluting. Two other figures appeared soon after. One was clad from head to toe in guard's armor, the light plate hiding his identity. Since he always wore a mask, we knew little about his physical appearance- but Lea was a good man anyway. What we did know was that he was a cat, with violet fur as seen poking out from behind his faceplate. He preferred a rapier as his weapon, and was exceptional with fire magic. His voice was a low gruff that was rarely heard.

The other man who walked up to me was my brother, Xaisale. His fur was a light amber color, and his armor was dark-stained hard leather, each section trimmed with iron for a little added protection. He always had a permanent smile plastered to his face, and carried himself with pride. A large bow hung across his back, while his quiver and a hammer were tied to his thighs. As for magical abilities, well, my brother knows none, preferring to let his keen aim and wit talk to his foes for him.

"We've been given a mission by the Queen to assist in the retrieval of a magical artifact." I began.

My brother spoke up. "And by that, you mean our sister asked you, and you're dragging us along."

"More or less, brother." I said. "But I believe we will need our combined strength to retrieve it. Queen Selana said it radiates a powerful magical aura, so we must be on our guard at all times." I started walking, my companions following. "We are to be led to the jewel by the head of the recent expedition, Gaius."

"What are we waiting for, then? You know I can't keep still when I hear news like this." Zephyr said, stretching out his legs.

"Indeed." We heard Lea's low voice say.

"Then follow me, men!" I shouted as we departed the wall and headed for the main gates. Gaius was staying at the local inn inside of town.

"YES SIR!" Xaisale and Zephyr yelled loudly, while Lea nodded. The front gates of the castle walls opened outward, to give us the familiar sight of the city. Stone formed the base of every building, while thatched straw formed every roof (other than the chantry, which was all stone). Thick, black smoke gushed out of the town's smithies and pubs.

We headed down the main street of the city, headed for the inn known as the Huntsman's Blind. People minding their own business stepped out of our way, bowed, or both as we passed. They necessarily didn't have to, but the respect of my position was enough to get them to do so. I opened the doors to the inn when we arrived, and spotted the owner sitting behind a desk.

"Oh, Captain Elaias! What a _special _surprise." She said, in a tone I'd rather the others not hear. "What can I help you with, dear?" I heard my brother and Zephyr chuckle behind my back.

"I'm looking for Gaius." I said. The white she-bat had on a slightly revealing outfit, one that didn't cover the top of her breasts and left little to the imagination. Her maroon dress was cut up both sides to her waist, not for mobility, but for her personality. As for that, her dark green eyes sparkled with the innocence of her spirit and experience she had as an innkeeper. I'll admit, before I was married, I _might_ have had an affair or two with her. "Can you tell me which room he's in, Stella?"

She pouted, probably out of realizing I wasn't here for her 'games.' "He's upstairs, third door on the left." She pointed to the stairwell behind me.

"Thank you." I replied, bowing slightly. Lea and I walked up the stairs, while Zephyr and my brother stayed down- the latter of which casually glancing at Stella over a mug of ale he had purchased. I shook my head as I knocked on the door Stella had indicated. "Gaius, are you in here?"

A rough, but energetic voice greeted me. "That you, Captain Elaias? Come in, I've been waiting my tail off." The door swung inwards with a slow creak, and Gaius was seen sitting at the small wooden table in the humble room, playing a sort of game with small stones. The stones were carved into small figurines, and the board they were placed on was checked with white and black squares. The game was a new one called chess- one that I play often with my sister.

He was a red-coated echidna, and his hair was let loose to drape as it pleased. On his body he wore a pair of pants with an uncountable number of pockets, with large, sturdy boots the same dark brown coloration. His eyes were a deep violet, a rare color even for his kind.

His opponent in the game was a young girl, probably only twelve summers old. She was also an echidna, with lilac fur and the same violet eyes as Gaius. I could only guess this could be his daughter. She wore not a dress, but an outfit that had about as many pockets as her father's. Her shirt was tied around her breasts, leaving her midsection and arms bare.

"Captain," Gaius said, standing up to shake my hand, "This here is Juliana, my daughter. She came with me on the original expedition, and would like to accompany us on this one."

I turned to her, and smiled. "If she so wishes, then she'll have to work her fair share. On a mission, nobody gets a free ride, not even a young girl like yourself, Miss Juliana."

"Don't you worry none, Captain." She responded, in a thick accent she probably got from her mother. "Ah'd actually be the one who found this object we're findin' on behalf of the Queen, so you'll be needin' me anyway."

"My apologies, then." I turned to Gaius. "My knights and I are ready to leave at a moment's notice, so finish up whatever packing you need to do and meet us outside the inn." I turned to walk out of the room, my business complete. Lea followed me down the stairs, assisting me in dragging my brother out of the bar. Zephyr was the last one out, the remains of some treat he purchased around his mouth.

Within a few minutes, Gaius and Juliana walked out of the inn, and we made for the edge of the city. As we made our way past the gates, Gaius and I in the lead, I heard a conversation behind us. "So, what're your names, guys?" I heard the girl in our company say. "Ah'm Juliana."

"The name's Zephyr, young lady," He said. The fact he called her young was redundant; he wasn't much older than she was. "You'll find no faster pair of feet alive!"

"Pleasure to meet ya, mister."

"Xaisale, at your service." My brother said. "I'll keep us all safe from a distance, don't you worry."

"Not like Ah'd need that protectin'. Ah'm a fair hand with a bow myself." Juliana replied, indicating the weapon and quiver slung across her back.

"Lea." The third knight said.

"No extra words of encouragin', Lea?" Juliana asked. He simply shook head.

I had brought us to the stables outside of town, where we found horses my sister had prepared for us. Five of the animals were saddled up and posted outside the barn, with saddlebags laden with food, medical supplies, and navigational equipment. One had no saddlebags, and was smaller than the others- this was presumably Juliana's.

"The queen sure does have everything planned, doesn't she?" Gaius commented as we mounted the beasts. I climbed up on a sturdy-looking gray stallion, who snorted as I positioned myself on the saddle.

"That's my sister for you. She's got everything planned with that great mind of hers." And that mind is precisely why she's on the throne instead of me. She and I are twins, born under the royal family- my brother came along two years later. As such, either of us could have become ruler. However, even though it seemed my parents would have picked me, I chose to let Selana get the right to rule.

Her mind was more suited to making laws and determining what is right and wrong than mine. I was more suited to combat, and I've always had a thirst for adventure. That's why she got the crown, and I the armor. I don't mind one bit- while she's stuck in the castle, I'm off having more fun than she is. Then again, our definitions of "fun" are vastly different.

"Indeed she does. Shall we ride?" Gaius inquired. I nodded, and signaled for everyone to follow us. The six horses started to gallop, following Gaius's steed.

I could only look back towards the town I had left, and know I left it under good protection. Still, I felt an uneasy feeling surge through me. I shook my head, banishing those thoughts from my mind.

~End of Chapter~


End file.
